voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Codename: Kids Next Door
Codename: Kids Next Door, commonly abbreviated to Kids Next Door or KND, is an American animated television series created by Tom Warburton for Cartoon Network, and the 13th of the network's Cartoon Cartoons. The series centers on the adventures of five children who operate from a high-tech tree house, fighting against adult villains with advanced 2×4 technology. Using their codenames (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5), they are Sector V, part of a global organization called the Kids Next Door. The series came about as the result of a viewer's poll by Cartoon Network. It ran from 2002 to 2008, with six seasons and 78 episodes. It also had two television films, Operation: Z.E.R.O. aired in 2006, and the series finale Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., aired in 2008. Warburton created a pilot episode, entitled "Diseasy Does It", for another planned show, Kenny and the Chimp, which was produced by Hanna-Barbera. Originally, there was a group of children who called themselves "The Kids Next Door" among the recurring characters, and would often get Kenny into trouble. The plot-line was then changed to focus on the group of kids alone, and later, the kids battling adulthood. In 2001, the show's pilot episode, "No P in the OOL", won a Cartoon Network viewer's poll, and as a result, Codename: Kids Next Door was greenlit to become a series, while Kenny and the Chimp was not greenlit by the channel. As an interest fact, the character Professor XXXL, that appeared in "Diseasy Does It", became a villain in Codename: Kids Next Door after Kenny and the Chimp wasn't picked up for a series. The show revolves around the main home operatives of Sector V — Numbuh One (Nigel Uno), Numbuh Two (Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr.), Numbuh Three (Kuki Sanban), Numbuh Four (Wallabee Beatles), and Numbuh Five (Abigail Lincoln). Their mission is to fight crimes against kids (such as homework and flossing) committed by adults, senior citizens, teenagers, and other "evil" children. They make up what is known as Sector V of a worldwide organization called the Kids Next Door. The Kids Next Door Organization is a worldwide group comprising thousands of kids joined in mutual struggle against teenage/adult tyranny. They fight villains that embody specific menaces to children overall (such as dental hygiene or school lunch). Following a period of training, every member of the Kids Next Door chooses a number or alphanumeric code (deliberately pronounced and spelled as "numbuh") and is sent to a "sector" that acts as their home base. Sector headquarters are often tree houses of ludicrous proportions, which often suited to their environment. This includes a base constructed beneath the Arctic ice shelf, and a base built into a large pine tree. The main headquarters of the Kids Next Door is a tree house Moon Base. Kids follow their oath of protecting other kids as well as battling adulthood until the age of 13, when they are "decommissioned", a process of wiping their memories of any past KND activity and warping their minds. Such a practice has inevitably led to the creation of many KND villains who escaped decommissioning (notably Cree, formerly known as Numbuh 11 and Numbuh 5's older sister, and Chad, formerly known as Numbuh 274 and supreme commander of the Kids Next Door). The practice of strict decommissioning at age 13 was later on revealed to be subject to exceptions: kids who have proved to be exceptional agents are offered the chance to carry on in KND as spies infiltrating the teen organization. Decommissioning has also proved reversible due to a "re-commissioning" module used twice in the series. Cast Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoons